conhorrorfandomcom-20200213-history
The ruins
Story of The ruins When deadly Plants are released into the city,An fight for survival occurs.However,One deadly bite from the plants and it turns you into an infected undead.However,They are more things to worry about too as the millitary are sent in,To clear out all the plants and the living.Will the good survive. Tagline How come the good die and the bad live. What is worse the plants or us. Plot In a lab in the skirts of Herrison city,A doctor and scientest test out an plant they have just discovered.Jane,The doctor,Learns that it is an very rare plant and one sting can kill you.The scientest,Harley,Then backs away as an sting from the plant stung him.Then millions of plants burst through his skin and the plant's attack the staff.Jane then sees the undead doctors and scientet chaseing her.Jane is stung when she just finds saftey.Jane then turns but an plant escapes through an brocken window. A husband named Mark and wife named Jessica are celebrating their first wedding aniversiry.They meet up with old freinds Ryan and Louise.Louise and Jessica go for a swim while Mark and Ryan talk about the new subway opening next month.Meanwhile,An plant can be seen sneaking up behind an old woman's back.It stings her and she quickly turns,Making the plants evreywhere.Ryan is stung and he attacks Mark.Mark grabs an knife and cuts an plant of his.Louise and Jessica head back to the hotel with the survivors.They block off any exit. Jessica learns Mark and Ryan died.An man named Harry says that they need to get out of the hotel to an nearby supermarket.An woman named Angela says that is an crazy way as they will all die.Jessica crys and Louise confronts her. Harry,Laurie,Garry,Jim,Gordan and Melinda go out to the supermarket.A man named Andy says that the grop shuold be named THE SUICIDE GROUP.Then the pants attack them and Harry and Garry are stung.Laurie trips and is violently dragged away.Jim is killed and Gordan and Melinda rush to the supermarket.An big pant grabs onto Melinda and Gordan makes it to the supermarket.However,The survivors in there do not let him in and he is violently stung to death. Andy and Louise then grab an map of the hotel to see if there are any escape to the sewers.Jessica meets Diane and Barry.Barry says that they were attacked from plants and they lost Diane's sister in the struggle.Then Diane starts crying and Jessica hugs her,Saying she knows how it feals. Andy then says to the others that they have found an way.News reporter Zoey and Angela say no as the plants are most likely to be there.Evreyone argues til Barry shouts evreyone to be quiet as he has turned on the news.It says that the millitary are coming and are going to kill evreyone,Even the Living. They all except Angela and Zoey head to the sewers.Angela hears an noise and is horrified tovsee an plant killing Zoey.Angela falls down in shock and trys to crawl away from the plant.An plant then stings her. Andy is grabed from an plant from the surface which makes decapitation.The others are attacked from the plants and only Barry,Jessica,Louise,Diane and a man named Kenny are the only survivors.Meanwhile,An couple at an house see the millitary killing a man.The man,Stan,Urges Linda to escape to the loft.When she does,She witness Stan's death.An plant kills Linda. The other group manage to head to an office in a building.They learn that this was meant to be an act of terrisiom but really islam offered America over 100000,100000 dollars to make this as if they did it.So America turned its back on its self.Diane has an camara and takes photo of the writeing.Then plants burst in and Kenny and Louse are killed. The living head to an car.When they get in,The plants lift it up and throw it away into an staute.Diane is killed and Barry and Jessica head to an bridge.They hide down when they learn explosion's is happening evreywhere.The millitary have won as the city is in ruins.Meanwhile,Jessica wakes up trapped in the ruins.She desparatey trys to get out and finds Barry dead.Jessica then sees an nearby camara and she turns it on.She then responds to it i had an good day.Then,The millitary hear this and dig out the ruins,Finding Jessica stuck.They say pity and shoot her,Leaving her behind in the ruins.